Blind Justice
by Angel of Death and Deceit
Summary: Tania was never a "normal" girl, and that was no secret. After messing around in her father's laboratory, though, she finds herself farther from normal than she thought possible. She has to commit herself to Nabari, and she only has three major goals. One: Make sure she keeps the secrets, Two: Learn how to become a true ninja, and Three: Know the enemy and stay out of their grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Oh...my...god... I finished watching this anime and I almost cried. At the end, I just wanted to scream. But I restrained myself. It's such a beautiful show... ;-;**

**But for this fanfic, there are two very important details.**

**1. I completely launched the last four episodes out the window.**

**2. We're just gonna go ahead and pretend Miharu could use his power to fix Yoite and now, just as long as he doesn't use it like every two seconds like he was in the beginning, the Kira technique can't hurt him. Why? Because that ability is frikin awesome, but I don't want Yoite to die like that. He **_**will**_** die at some point, just not like that.**

* * *

Tania yawned and stretched, opening her eyes. She tried to roll over, but ended up on the floor and hit her head on something hard. Was she on a couch? What did she hit her head on?

"Moooom?" she called. "Daaaad?"

No response.

Letting out a sigh, she felt around to try to figure out where she might be until she ended up putting her hand in a bowl full of...she wasn't even sure. She pulled out a piece of whatever, took off something that was on it, and put it in her mouth. It turned out the thing on it was a wrapper and the actual object was some sort of toffee.

"She's awake."

Tania looked around to see where the unfamiliar voice came from. Not that it did any good, but she really didn't care.

"Who's there?" she asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm behind you," replied the stranger. "Didn't you see me when you were facing my direction?"

"No. No I didn't. I can't see a thing."

"Are you too dizzy to see straight?" Tania was pretty sure there was a very slight hint of concern in his voice now. "If that's the case, I can ask Hana for some medicine to fix that."

Tania shook her head and turned around. "I literally can't see. It's all just black."

"Oh." He put her glasses on her. "I guess that explains why you were wearing these glasses."

"Yeah." She pushed them up a little. "What's your name, anywho?"

"Miharu Rokujou."

Tania smiled. "Cool name! I'm Tania Ishaku."

She then grabbed Miharu by the front of his shirt, yanked him forward, and kissed him. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to doing - she kissed boys fairly often. Her kisses had always had some kind of power over most boys. She didn't really understand it, but honestly, that didn't matter to her.

"It looks like you two are getting to know each other quite well." A sweet voice came from behind.

Of all the times someone else could have walked in, it had to be then, didn't it?

Tania pulled her lips away from Miharu's and licked his cheek before turning to face what she assumed was the direction from which the voice came from. "Hehehe, I guess we are, aren't we? It was all my doing, though. This sweet little boy never saw it coming."

"That explains the dazed look on his face." She laughed. "He's just so cute, it must have been irresistible, wasn't it?"

"Meh." Tania shrugged. "I wouldn't know, really. I'm kinda blind and stuff. But I'm sure he's just the cutest little thing." She turned back to Miharu and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead grinned. "I think you might have a slight fever."

"I'm going to go make some tea." Tania felt Miharu lightly shove her to the side and heard him leave the room.

She got back up on the couch just in time to feel someone else sit down on it as well.

"So hey, why am I here, anyway?" Tania asked, tucking her red hair behind her ears.

"Tobari brought you in last night," the woman explained. "He said he found you unconscious on the side of the road. He seemed to take great interest in you. I don't know why, but every time I ask, he always changes the subject."

"Who _doesn't_ take interest in me?" She licked her lips - somehow not licking any of her lipstick off - and put her hands under her breasts and bounced them. "No, but seriously, everyone wants a piece of me. I'm totally adorabloodthirsty."

The woman laughed. "I don't think that's exactly the reason."

"No. No, actually, if it was, that might be kind perverted." Tania threw herself against the back of the couch. " I'm hungryyyy..."

"I can make something for you, honey."

Tania stood up and rocked back and forth from her heels to her toes. "No, I think I can go do that myself. I think I can find the kitchen on my own, too. Whatever, I'll be right back."

Tania felt her way out of the room and eventually wound up in the kitchen.

"Hey," Miharu said. It was flat and emotionless, but it somehow tempted her to kiss him again.

"Did you take somethin' for that fever?" Tania asked.

Miharu hesitated before he responded. "I don't think it was a fever. It's already passed."

"Ooooh.~" Tania giggled. "It wasn't a fever~? So you were blushing?"

"What flavor of tea do you prefer?"

"You're dodging the question, Miharu.~"

"What clued you into that?"

"Sorry... I guess I must be kind of annoying..." Tania blushed and looked at the ground. "I really need to work on that."

"Yeah." He paused for a moment and Tania heard a click that she assumed was one of the dials for the stove. "Whatever."

"Do you, um, need help with anything?" She shifted her weight a little, feeling really awkward just standing there not even watching.

"Could you hand me four of cups from the- Never mind. That's probably too high for you to reach."

Tania put her hands on her hips. "_Sir_," she said sharply. "Dear sir, I can stand on my knees on the counter."

"Whatever. The cups are in the cabinet right behind you."

She nodded briefly before getting up on her knees on the counter and set four cups on the counter. She dropped back on the ground and brushed a few crumbs of who cares off of her knees.

"There." She grinned.

Miharu poured water into each of the cups and asked, "What kind of tea do you want? There's mint, lemon, gr-"

"Mint is fine."

"Sugar or honey?"

"Honey would be nice."

When the tea was finished, he put them on a plate - Tania knew because he asked her to get a plate to carry the cups on - and lead her back to the room she woke up in. Apparently she might be potentially useful for... She actually didn't really care very much.

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy jegus crap, this SUCKS. But! I'm going to try to make it better. And no, I'm totally not gonna ship Tania with Miharu. Or maybe I will. :/ My characters seem to develop minds of their own and do whatever the heck they want to. Ugh. Whatever.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: AHDKSJDJNKSDJKLSFD THIS TOOK TOO FREAKIN LONG I'M SORRY IF YOU WERE ENJOYING THIS. Just...save me the lecture on responsibility, okay...?**

**Also let's screw up my original shipping plan and give Raimei's heart to Koichi, why don't we?**

* * *

Tania took a sip from her half-full cup of tea. She'd entirely spaced it, and when she did try to pick the cup up, she couldn't do so without being a distraction, so she hadn't drank very much of it. She kind of regretted not being a huge distraction for the whole hour or something. She had just let an hour of her time be launched into the endless sea of time with a gigantic catapult of explanations. Explanations that she hardly even heard anyway.

"Now does it make sense why it's safer for you to stay here?"

Tania looked up. "Yeah, yeah, if I fall into the hands of the enemy, they'll use some special thingy and then the world will end." She knew that was probably one of the farthest-from-correct responses she could have given while still being somewhat realistic in some way.

She was heard a sigh and what was probably a face-palm.

"No, I'm sorry Tobari, I really wasn't paying attention." Before she received any kind of response, she added, "My ADD kicked in and I really couldn't focus too well. But don't worry! From what I got, I just gotta stay away from the bad guys and learn skills and throw down." She paused for about a second before adding, "Why does this whole scenario vaguely remind me of one of those Donnie Yen movies?"

"But that isn't the entire point!" Tobari was yelling at her now, and Tania fell backwards laughing.

"This is just aaaall kinds of crazy isn't it?" She coughed a few times, sitting up and pushing up her shades. "But actually, I think now we can address the plot."

"Are you even-"

He cut himself off suddenly. For some reason, Tania felt like he was probably glaring at her, but she didn't really care too much. She was much more interested in her tea for the time being.

"Don't get so upset. I was being serious. There's no way this can be popular if we don't get on with it." Her grin returned. "Wait, actually, someone give me my phone. I need to text my parents and give them a huge 'I told you so' before we do anything else. They said I'd never be able to do anything like this, but here I am, excited and pumped up because I _have_ to!"

A voice she didn't recognize chuckled. "She has a lot of spirit, at least, doesn't she?"

"There's someone else here?! Why didn't anyone say anything?!"

"Didn't I? I said hello, and I introduced myself, but you didn't answer me."

"You should have talked louder." She raised her vocal volume to put an emphasis on what she was saying. "Hey, Tobari's off somewhere else, isn't he?"

"He went outsi-"

"That's great. Absolutely terrific. Now, do you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Koichi Ai-"

"Delightful. My name is Tania Ishaku, and it's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Koichi." She giggled, then stood up and felt around to try to find the person she was talking to.

Being blind really sucked, especially when there was something in the room that could be tripped over. Which there was. However, she didn't hit the ground like she expected, but instead, someone caught her.

"Careful." It was Koichi. "Maybe you should try to watch where you're going."

Tania took off her shades and turned to face the boy, putting her hands on his shoulders to make sure that he was in front of her. "Tell me, do my eyes look like they can see anything?" Figuring the question must have been entirely rhetorical to anyone with a brain, she spoke again before giving him a chance to answer. "Exactly."

Of course, there was something missing from this exchanging of introductions in Tania's mind. Two things, actually, but the background check - the second thing that came to mind - would probably have to wait for a while. The first thing, though, could be done right away.

She leaned forward and gave Koichi a quick kiss, which caused her to be shoved backward. She hit her head on something hard, and it really hurt, but it still was amusing enough to make her laugh. His reaction time was absolutely perfect; she had been pushed away not even a full second after she kissed him. When she stopped laughing, she sat all the way up and started feeling around for her shades.

"Maybe you should use your head."

It was that flat yet cute tone again. Tania didn't hear him say anything throughout the past hour or so. It was probably her own fault, though, since she was practically a space cadet the entire time. She mentally slapped herself really hard for that.

Not that it should even be considered her fault in her own mind, though. Her curiosity pretty much dissolved into fear and panic masked as disinterest the second she was told that she would have to give a run-over of her past. So it was the fact that she would be better off lying about her past that she spaced, therefore it was Tobari's fault.

A logical thinking process, more or less.

"Now I think it's your only fair if you share a bit about yourself."

Tobari was back. Unfortunately, he wasn't gone long enough.

And wait. "Only fair"? Had he brought up anything except the-

Nope, nopidy, nope, nope. She didn't care, and she needed to stall for time and come up with a believable lie now.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm debating on whether or not to actually reveal Tania's legit past... I mean, with enough badgering, she'd spill it, but maybe I should just keep anyone who cares guessing. I mean, there's one large piece of her past that'll be given either way, but there are so many things that could have pushed her to it. Ugh. I don't know, you tell me. sfhasejklfker**

**Please review! It'll help brighten the day of the depressed author who's typing this for all her lovely readers whether it's good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Two chapters in one day? I'll take it! I think I probably should have posted more than that, but it's better than another day without posting anything.**

**Kane Hunter, you brought up a great point with that. I was thinking the same thing. Afterwards, I was considering her not telling the truth about her past, but instead lying to make it sound like she had a nice, wonderful life up until this point. But I guess there's no real fun in that for a character sadist, is there?**

* * *

There was no lie or method of stalling that could be coherent or seem genuine enough to save Tania now. She had used up all her logical ideas trying to save herself from this in vain. The past that she had been trying to push to the back of her mind and completely forget about was going to spill out of her mouth all at once. Her main goal now was not trying to keep lying and stalling her way around it, nor was it trying to remember details. No, it was going to be a much more difficult task.

The main goal now was to give a quick run-over of her past without crying. As if that was even possible.

"All right, all right," she sighed, her grin sort of just fading away. "Just shut up and let me talk now, if you really wanna hear this."

She waited for complete silence before she continued.

"Both my parents have been cops since I was born, and ever since I was around four years old, I've always wanted to be a police officer. I always thought that this world needs a bit more justice. There was always the same fault in every idea I ever had, and my parents always reminded me of it. My view on justice isn't exactly 'just,' and they never let me forget that. 'As long as you think like that, you're never going to be any kind of cop,' they always told me. It wasn't my fault, though, I just couldn't view things any differently.

"When I was about six, I started dressing in all boys' clothes, and I even wore boxers. No more frills, flowers, butterflies, or the color pink. I was obsessed with cop shows, and the main protagonists were guys nine times out of ten. They were always strong and honorable, and so that's why I gave up anything girly. My parents always told me to start taking interest in things that little girls usually were into. They beat me down for it, too, and it hurt so much that my parents didn't support me at all, but...but I just kept telling myself to stay strong. Told myself that they never meant anything they said. Told myself that everything would be fine as long as I got what I wanted in the end."

The next quick chapter of her life was the main tear-jerker for her. She had never been strong enough to keep her composure when even mentioning it, no matter the situation. She silently cursed at herself for adding in that she refused to wear the color pink, or that she chose boy's clothes. She would have been able to pretend that this part never happened is she hadn't.

"And then, while it all seemed to have gotten as bad as it would get, my eighth birthday came around. Apparently that was the age my older sister started to gain her title as the Master of Video Gaming and the Queen of the Skate Park. I got a poem from one of my cousins. 'Hair red like hers, / Eyes bright teal, too. / She's exceptionally cool, / So why aren't you?' That's when my mom nodded, and my dad put in that he had a point. From then on, I-I've been living in her shadow..."

Tania's throat was in a tight knot now, and it was getting harder to breathe, let alone tell a story. She could feel tears in her eyes, and she prayed to every god out there that it wouldn't be noticed.

"The following year, four months after my ninth birthday passed, I heard my parents talking. It's burned into my memory, a-and I'm never going to forget it. I started hearing it when my mom was mid-sentence, once she'd gotten to '-never ever going to amount to her sister.' Then my dad responded with, 'I understand this, Susan. As much as I've prayed for her to change and realize what an awful daughter and sister she's been all these years, it never helps anything.' M-my mom...she didn't hesitate b-before answering..."

She trailed off, not wanted to repeat what her mother had said. How weak she was being! Pausing at what was almost the end of her story. It would be weak and pathetic of her not to finish. It was weak of her to have her face hidden behind her knees as she continuously rubbed at her eyes to try to stop the salty tears from continuing to spill out.

"'She's no child of mine. A spawn of the Devil himself, I'm quite sure.' After hearing that, I just...crawled back into bed and cried. I couldn't sleep, so I started to cut. I made the first few, and they didn't hurt. I made more and more and more, and there was never any pain. It was just numb.

"The next few weeks came and went, and eventually blended into months, and then into three years, and I avoided suicide by hurting myself, just slicing and jabbing until the pain made me scream. Every day, I cooked, I cleaned, and I did everything I could to be helpful, all the while pretending that I was fine so my sister didn't worry and so my parents never beat me down for being stupid and weak. Of course, it was never noticed. I was fed up with having everything I did go unnoticed one July morning, I went straight to my dad's shed. I took a hammer, nails, a chainsaw, and several sheets of wood. My sister had been talking about wanting a tree house, but she never got the time to make one. I was going to prove myself to be something more than an useless brat, and prove myself worthy of the kindness my sister always showed to me.

"At least, that was what I intended. I was up building it, and I my foot slipped. I fell into the mess of sawdust that was made after several failed attempts at making the boards small enough to be workable. I don't know how it happened, since I'm sure I kept my eyes closed, but...I got some injury, and that's what caused my blindness."

Tania's energy felt like it had been violently yanked from her, and her ego had taken a bit of a hit as well.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time, too," she apologized. Her tone was still emotionless and there were still tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just a useless brat who's never going to be able to amount to anything. I sh-"

A finger was pressed against her lips.

"You're not alone with your feelings." It was Koichi. What would he know about this?! "What I've gone through is much different, but still painful. Just keep in mind that you're never really alone."

"I...I never could tell anyone, so it's not like I'd know. I was always told that I need to love myself before I can be loved, but...how can you love yourself if everyone else always points out the bad? If how you act and what you look like is always made fun of, how can you see anything to love...?"

"I like your hair, and I like how much spirit you have."

"I like how strong you are." It was Miharu's voice. He must have been lying, since just telling a story had reduced her to a sobbing mess, but it made her happy all the same. He cared enough to give a compliment.

_Did they just say those things to me...?_ Tania wondered.

She hid her face completely as another wave of tears and sobs hit her. But this time, it wasn't from crushing memories. She was happy now, and for the first time, she felt like someone actually cared about her and what happened to her; cared about her and truly accepted and liked her. It didn't matter to her that they had just met. What mattered is that they didn't break her down because of her hair color or laugh at her because she was different.

She felt like she might actually belong somewhere.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay. I feel very accomplished. I wrote this in, like, an hour and a half though, so it probably suck. Like, a lot.**

**Please review~ Every review is loved and makes a certain depressed teen author smile!**


End file.
